The ability to communicate and share information is necessary to accomplish a purpose or a task that requires a collaborative effort. Current use of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, between collaborators involves communication in the form of verbal, message, and file exchanges. These communications, however, often fail to provide the complete context and perspective of each collaborator's current status. For example, such communications often lack detailed information about a collaborator's health, surrounding environment, or both. Such perspective and context is necessary for superior decision making to mitigate, prepare for, respond to, and overcome problems that arise on the individual and team level. Further, verbal and message exchanges as well as manual file transfers are impractical, unsecure, and time consuming. Moreover, such communications over mobile computing devices are often not an option in high pressure or confidential collaborations, such as a military operation. Communications between mobile computing devices are subject to potential interception. Interception defeats any confidentiality and security, and ultimately may lead to a failed mission. Therefore, there is a need for a communication system that allows communication and information sharing between collaborators that provides complete context and perspective on the individual and team level that is also practical, secure, and in real-time.